Stalker!
by VirgoNeko47
Summary: What happens when May finds Drew and Harley spying on her and her family in Wal-Mart? What is Drew waiting to ask May? Why is Harley in the lingerie? ... WHAT!  What will May's family think of her date to the dance? Find out here! Contestshipping!
1. So, what are you doing here?

**Stalker!**

**Note:**** This story is about a past dream I had. When I awoke from it, I hurried and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and drew what "I" looked like in the story.**

Well, I hope you like it! ENJOY! Please comment! It only helps me write better stories!

By the way, I do NOT own Pokemon, the characters in it, Nintendo DS systems, Pokemon Leaf Green, Wal-Mart, or anything else I may mention in the story. Ok, ENJOY! :) 3

My family and I were walking through our friendly, awesome, reliable, neighborhood Wal-Mart. I was playing my Metallic Rose Nintendo DS with Pokemon Leaf Green inserted into the Game Boy slot; while we were all walking around shopping and trying to think about what we needed to buy.

My family consists of my Mama and Daddy, and my annoying, but lovable, little brother. And well, for my looks, I am a brunette with glittering, shining, sapphire eyes. I had my controlable hair in its usual fashion. Half of my hair sticking out on one side, and the exact same on the opposite side. Kind of like dog ears. Oh! And I can't forget my stylish, yet never changing, red pokeball bandana. It's a classic.

As we were making our way past the jewelry section of the 'wolly-world', I was in the middle of a battle with my Venusaur, level 78, my Umbreon, level 62, and my Jolteon, level 56. And best of all, we were winning. To tell you the truth, I wasn't even paying attention to my family. Hehe. Sorry.

Have you ever had the sneaking, creepy crawly sensation that somebody's watching you? I mean, you could literally feel them boring a hole in the back of your head? Well, at that moment of walking through the jewelry section, I felt that sensation.

I looked up from my portable gaming console to check out everything in my sight. There were families getting groceries, and couples holding hands just strolling through. But as I looked across from us, in the lingerie section, guess who I saw peeping at us?

No other than my arch enemy/ rival Harley.

_'Hmm, why would Harley be in the lingerie section? Ugh! I really need to forget that thought!'_

And I never would have guessed who was his partner in crime! It was no other than my rival, Drew!

_'Wow. Omg. Drew? What are you doing here, in the women's undergarment's section, with Harley? ... Woah, have you did something new to your hair? It looks cu- WOAH! Was I __really__ fixing to say that? Omg! What's wrong with me! Drew isn't cute! He's my Pokemon Coordinating rival! That's arrogant beyond belief, a smart alic, and he makes fun of my Pokemon and me! I could care less that he picks on me, but he crosses the line when he picks on my Pokemon! Nobody messes with my Pokemon, physically or emotionally, and gets away without my fury of rage! Which I've been meaning to unleash on that grass topped jerk!' _

I could feel my blood boiling and my hair standing on end. I gave them one of those 'go to heck!' looks.

While I was giving them 'the look', I must have been dazed or something since I felt a strong tug on my shirt tail.

I looked down to see my little dark chocolate eyed, southern born, southern bred, brother staring me up and down. He had a look of concern in his cocoa pools.

"What's wrong, Bro?" I asked him.

"You've been staring at that green haired dude and that scary looking girl for a long time, Sis." He said, releasing my shirt from his grasp.

I realized what he thought Harley was and well, I had to make him understand.

I lent down to Brody's height and motioned for him to lean over so I could talk to him quietly without anyone eavesdropping on our conversation.

"Uh, I don't know how to tell you this Bub, but uh, that 'girl' you see is actually a guy..." I said, looking him in the eyes.

"Nu-uh! There's no way! I mean, look at him Sis!" Brody said pointing over in the 'guys' direction.

_'Oh my God... Why did I have to look?' _ I questioned myself.

When I looked up, I saw Harley holding a yellow, polka-dotted bra over himself, as if seeing how it would look on him.

My eyes were as big as an extra-large pizza. I scanned over Brody to check out his look. His were like pizzas, too. Then, he poked me in the belly.

"May, I thought only girls wore those? Then doesn't that mean he's a girl?" He questioned me.

_'Oh my gosh, he's only six and he knows this stuff? Well, doesn't surprise me really. He's a southern boy. Southern boys know this stuff at an early age. A little __**too**__**early**__ if you ask me..' _I got lost in my thoughts, again.

"Uh, May? You still there?" Brody asked.

"Oh! Um, yep! What were you saying, Bro?" I asked, trying to get my brain on 'Focus Lane' again. ( lives there! XD LOL!)

"I asked you a question about that "girl" over there." He said, making air quotations at the word, 'girl'.

"He's not a girl!" I said, loosing my temper with him.

"Well how do you know? You checked?" He said smirking.

"OMG! YOU LITTLE-!" I said smacking Brody on the left cheek. He fell down, so, I did the sisterly thing and helped him up. His cheek was red.

_'Oy vey... How am I going to explain this to Mama and Daddy?'_ I thought, groaning.

"I'm sorry, Bubba. But you should never talk like that! That's just wrong! Much less say something like that!" I said turning around and crossing my arms across my chest.

"I'm sorry Sis... But, can you still answer my question?" He asked smiling.

"Ugh,... sure. Why not?" I said sarcastically. I lent down to his ear once again and told him, 'Yes. Girls do wear them. But maybe he's just shopping for uh... his Mom!' I said, letting loose a nervous chuckle.

_'If he even has a Mom...' _I pondered.

Brody looked at me wierd and then replied, "Ok. But I still think he's a girl." He said walking over to where our mother was trying to persuade our father into buying a fairly expensive, birthstone ring with all of our birthstones on it. Garnet, Sapphire, and Topaz.

"Phew, I finally got him off my case. That's a relief..." I said, releasing an exasperated sigh.

I looked over in the direction where Drew and Harley were spying on me. They were gone.

"That's a relief. No more stalkers!" I said, my voice exploding with sarcasm. I turned around quickly; I was going over to my family to rejoin them.

But when I turned sharply, I tripped on a shoe. Yeah, a 'shoe' alright. Shuu as in my rival Drew's japanese name. And well, Shuu's shoe is what caught me off balance.

"You should be more careful, May. Some people would trip you on purpose." Drew said smirking and doing his signature hair flip to the bangs.

"What do you want, Drew?" I asked, still laying on the ground, now propped on my elbows as a brace.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if you were going to the dance after the next Pokemon Contest..." He said, turning around, obviously not wanting to face me.

"Well, I thought about it. But no one would want to go with me. And besides, I would probably get made fun of by you or Harley, and get all upset, and cause a big scene, and run home, change into my pajamas, and cry myself to sleep. So no, I'm not planning on going." I said, turning to face Drew.

Drew's face looked... strange. He looked like he was sad. I could have sworn I saw a frown.

"Uh, Drew? What's wrong?" I asked, my voice concerned.

"Ah, nothing." He said, springing back to his old arrogant self.

"Are you sure? I thought I saw you frowning..." I said, staring into his deep, emerald colored orbs.

"Yeah, I'm sure. So, uh, May you don't have anybody to go with to the dance?" He asked, his face becoming lightly coated in pink.

"No..." I said. My palms were getting sweaty.

_'Oh my gosh! Is he really going to ask me to the dance? If he does,... OMG! I'm gunna die!' _I tried to regain my composure.

"Well, uh, would you go with me?" Drew asked sheepishly.

_'OH MY GOD! YES! I WILL GO WITH YOU!'_ I thought ecstatically.

"Um, sure!" I said, smiling like I had just won the Mega Bucks at its highest amount.

"Great! So, I'll meet you there, at the Contest Hall? Is that okay?" He offered me.

"That'll be fine. Thank you, Drew, for the invitation of being your partner to the dance..." I said, blushing furiously. Hey! I am a country girl! And country girls say thank you no matter how embarrased or awkward the moment is!

"What time does the dance start?" I questioned him.

"6 o'clock. In the afternoon." He said.

"Well, I kinda thought it would be in the afternoon. Or either that is one early dance! I'd be sleep dancing!" I said, making us both laugh.

"So uh, see you then May." He said, hands in pockets, walking off.

"Bye Drew..." I said, still with an enourmous amount of red on the bridge of my nose and my cheeks.

"So, who was that?" I heard a voice from behind say. I twirled around to see my Mama grinning like a opossum.

_'Oh no...'_ I thought, _'time for a talk.'_

"Well, who was that May?" My Daddy asked in a stern voice.

"Oh, that was just ." I said, _verrry_ fast.

"What was that, Sis?" Brody asked smirking. That little squirt knew what I said! He just wanted me to say it again slower so our parents could hear!

I sighed before I continued. "That was my rival slash date for the After Contest Dance... Drew..." I said, much slower. I was ready to face the wrath... of my parents! I would deal with Brody later... hehe... :}

"Oh..." My Mama said. Then she raised up her head and started smiling uncontrollably. "Time for a talk, sweetie!" She said, dragging me by my arm out to the car in the parking lot.

On our way out, she hollered over he shoulder to our father, Dewayne, "Honey! Will you pay for everything then give us about twenty minutes alone? Thank you! Love you!" She said, facing forward again, still suffocating my arm of blood circulation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Out in the car~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So,... what's his name? Where does he live? How old is he? Is he nice? Does he make you laugh? Make you smile? Who's his parents? Does he have any sibings? Has he ever had a girlfriend before? How long have you known him?" My Mama questioned me endlessly.

"Drew Hayden Kito. Down the street. 14. Yes. Sometimes. Definitely. Andrew Hayden Kito and Veronica Ella Kito. Single child. No. For about 4 years, I met him when I first started my journey." I said out of breath. "Oh! And I'm not his girlfriend. He just asked me to the dance." I added quickly.

"Well honey, if he asks you to a dance, he _obviously_ wants you to be his girlfriend." She said.

"Well, if he asks... can I?" I asked, giving her the 'big, fat, worm look'.

"On one condition," She stated firmly," If he _ever_ lays a hand on you or makes you feel unocomfortable, you_ better_ let your father and me know. _Immediatly_." She said with a very serious look on her face.

"Promise." I said, smiling from ear to ear. I reached over and linked pinkies with my mother. Then, I turned it into a warm, mother-daughter hug. Man, do I miss all of these. I don't get as many as I used to.

A few minutes later, Brody and Daddy came out from the entrance to the super market.

_'Heck hath no fury like an absent minded father and a concerned little brother about to find out that one of the females in their family might have a new male in her life.'_ I thought.

_'Here we go again with all the questions...'_

_

**So, how'd you like the first chapter? I no i am currently working on SSPPP, but i wanted a lil Contestshippy... It gets boring after a lil while without a shipping story! Well, hope ya liked it! plz comment! I'll try 2 update 'Stalker!' and 'SSPPP' ASAP! Some parts of the story I just added cuz I cant remember all of my dream... **

_What will happen with May and her questioning session with her brother and father?  
_  
_What about Drew? Is he really going to go with May?_

What the heck was Harley doing in the lingerie section of a Wal-Mart? And trying on bras?

Find out next time on the "PokeContest4eva Show"! After these messages...

**XD LOL! SORRY! I couldn't resist the temptation! X'D **


	2. The true feelings come out

"Stalker!" Chapter 2

Note: I do NOT own Pokemon, any of their characters or anything else I may mention. But I DO own my family members! (Aka., "Christy", "Dewayne", and "Brody".) OK! I hope u all enjoy! R&R! :)

_

After Daddy and Brody got all of the groceries packed into the back of the car, they both loaded up into our little car.

"Okay May, cough up all the details." My Daddy said sternly.

"Now don't be getting on her case, Dewayne. I'll inform you of everything once we get home." My Mama scolded him.

"And Brody, don't you do ANYTHING to make your sister embarassed or feel uncomfortable." She said already warning him.

"Why would I do anything like that, Mama?" He said trying to hide his smirk.

"Son, I gave birth to you and I've known you your whole life. I know you inside and out." She said almost harshly.

"Okay. I'm sorry." Brody said looking out the window daydreaming.

After that conversation, I scanned the landscape outside my window of the small car.

I began daydreaming. Mainly about the Dance I was so looking forward to.

_'I hope everything goes good...'_

When we arrived at home, I helped everyone unpack the surplus of goods we had just received.

After everything was put away, I heard my Mama tell my Daddy that she wanted to go for a walk and discuss Drew and I.

Of course I acted like I hadn't heard a single word. I went back to my business. Innocent as an angel. As I always am.

My Mother walked up to me.

"May. Your father and I are going to walk around the property line and talk. Can you keep an eye on your brother for a little while?" She asked.

"Of course!" I said smiling. "You two just go out and enjoy your stroll. I got everything covered."

"Okay. But if Brody goes wild or something happens, don't hesitate to call my cell phone. Or your Dad's."

"You got it Mama." I said giving her a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye. We love yall." I said waving as they walked out the door.

As soon as the door cracked shut, I took off running toward Brody's room. Time to straighten out everything. For good.

When I walked in his room, he was laying on his bed looking at a Victoria Secret magazine. As soon as he saw me, he stuffed it under his pillow and chuckled nervously.

"Give it to me." I said holding out my palm.

"Fine." He huffed lowering it into my hand.

_'At least it wasn't a "PlayBoy" magazine. Then we would have serious issues.'_ I thought.

"You don't have any other kind of magazine besides "Pokemon Weekly" do you?" I questioned.

"No. I promise." He said looking me straight in the eyes. I knew he wasn't lying then.

"Okay. I hafta talk to you." I started.

"Is something wrong?" He asked with a hint of quivering in his voice.

"No, no. Everyone's fine. Don't worry. But I was just wondering why you like to try to humiliate and get me in trouble all the time. So, why?" I asked awaiting his answer.

"I'm your little brother, May. It's my job until I'm 16 or so. Then it'll be to humiliate my girlfriend." He said smirking, happy with his answer.

"If you keep acting like this, you won't have a girlfriend." I scoffed while holding back a soft laugh.

"I'm still wondering why Drew asked you out." He said as a comeback while smirking and copying Drew's signature hair flip.

"Drew does that so much better." I said rolling my eyes.

"But Brody, listen. I want to know what you think. I really do. I want my family to always be happy. With me. And my choices. So, with that said, do you like Drew being with me?" I questioned.

Brody flopped his head around between his hands. Like he was in deep thought.

"You know this will go against all my better judgement and what I live for right?" He asked me.

"I know." I said smiling ear to ear.

"Well, do you want the truth?" He asked.

"Of course! That's what I always want! I don't wanna be told lies!" I bursted.

"Okay. Well, really I think Drew is good for you and you're good for him. There. I said it." He said looking away.

My eyes started tearing up. He told me the truth! He usually just feeds me lies.

I couldn't resist.

I jumped up and pulled him into a tight hug.

"You're the best Brody!" I said, tears streaming down my cheeks. And they looked like they weren't going to stop anytime soon.

"I know." He said wrapping his small, fragile arms around my body.

"By the way, you're the best sister ever, May." He said burying his face into my chest.

"I know." I sniffled, trying to hold back the tears.

_'I wish we had more moments like this...'_ I thought.

After about a minute of embrace, Brody started struggling to get out of my grip.

"What's wrong, Bro?" I asked.

"Now don't get too mushy on me. If someone sees, they'll think I'm a big softy or a push over." He added.

"Fine. But you should give me a hug more often. I mean, I am your sister. Right?" I questioned him, looking him straight in the face.

"Yeah..." He muttered.

"Alright then!" I said smiling and releasing him from my grasp.

"Just because I'm with Drew now, don't think I don't love you and our parents. Cause I always will. Got it?" I told him.

"Got it." He said smiling.

"Now go on with your business." I said as I walked out of his bedroom door.

As I started walking down the hallway, I remembered something. I turned my tail around and took off back towards his bedroom.

"HEY BRODY!" I screamed through his door.

"AHH!" He screamed, "WHAT IS IT?".

"By the way, you can go back to your business as long as it doesn't involve women in magazines. Kay?" I told him.

He sighed then said, "Okay...".

I smiled and finally left his room and transferred to my room.

I went in, and plopped down on my soft, squishy bed.

I layed there so long I guess I drifted off.

Because the next thing I know, my Mama is leaning over me watching me sleep.

"Ahh! What are doing? You scared the living daylights out of me!" I screamed in her face.

"Calm down. I'm sorry I scared you, May. I was just wanted to watch you when you're at the most peace." She said smiling.

"Well, you saw me." I said chuckling and raising up in my bed.

"Where's Daddy and Brody?" I asked.

"They are in the living room watching TV. Why?" She said.

"I was just wondering what Daddy thinks about Drew." I told her.

"Well, we went on that walk earlier to talk about him. And after I explained everything and told him what I told you, he said it would be okay. He understands because he knows you're growing up and getting more mature. But he said if you ever need anything or if Drew does anything to you, to tell us. The same as I told you earlier in the car." She explained, smiling.

"Okay. Great! I was afraid he wouldn't approve of Drew." I said grinning.

"He does. More than I expected. He said he's seen him on television at contests and on interviews and he seems like a great boy. I hope his attitude towards him stays the same." She said.

"Me too. I really think Drew will be good to me. He's my rival and he still treats me great." I saidhappily.

"I hope it stays that way." my Mama said.

"I really think it will." I replied.

"Well, why don't you go talk to your Father. He said he wanted to talk to you. I'm assuming about Drew." She said smiling.

"Probably." I said smiling back.

"Was you gunna come in here, too?" I asked.

"Yep. I've gotta figure out what's for dinner. Will you help me cook it when I find something?" She asked me.

"You bet!" I said winking.

She pulled me out of my bed by my arm and winked at me. I knew I had all the support in the world. Family is the best kind. Aside from friends. [ :) ]

I walked in the living room and took a seat beside Daddy. I scooched over next to him to the point where our legs were touching softly. After a few seconds of just sitting there and pure silence, I hugged him.

He looked down at me and smiled. He then wrapped his arms around my petite body. I'm not a Mama's or a Daddy's girl. I'm the WHOLE Family's girl. And I wanted them to know that.

Just because I might start going out with Drew doesn't mean I won't have any time for family. Cause I have loads of time. I may not know when my time on this Earth may end, but I always pray for a longer time. I got too many people I love and want to be with. And they love me, too.

"I love you, Daddy." I said squeezing him tighter.

"I love you, too, May." He said closing his eyes and enjoying the embrace.

"I want yall to know I'll always be yall's little girl. Even if I won't always be here with yall. If I'm halfway across the world, or down the street, I'll always be yours."

"We know you will. Even if Drew interfers." He said, now winking at me.

"Thank you Daddy. For letting me see Drew and just being there for me. It's means so much..." I said, starting to cry.

"It's okay. And you're welcome." He said wiping away my oncoming tears.

"Now let's go help your Mom cook supper." He said pulling me by my hand off the couch, for he was already standing up.

"Let's go." I said, drying my face with my shirt collar.

When we walked in the kitchen to help, my mother was standing in the door of the cabinet.

When she noticed us standing there, she said,"Chicken or Beef?"

"DEFINITELY CHICKEN!" I screamed.

I have this crazy, abnormal obsession with chicken(s). If I see a chicken, I automatically name it "Bob", and want to take it home. "Tastes like chicken." is like my favorite line. And it's one of the very few meats I actually eat.

"FINE! We are all eating chicken tonight then. Just like the night before last. And over the weekend. And all the days and weeks before that! I find it kind of strange that we used to never hardly keep chicken in our house before May was born..." She said pondering into past events and memories.

"Strange, huh?" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Just about as strange as that shirt your aunt got you that says,"Tastes like chicken" on the front of it in glittery letters." He said, thinking back to my shirt I own.

"I'll go get it if you wanna see it." I said.

"No thanks." He said.

"Alright. Your loss, Daddy." I replied, winking.

"Guess so." He said.

"So Mama, chicken burgers tonight then?" I questioned.

"You got it." She said.

"You want me to help you cook them or you want me to set the table?" I asked.

"You can set the table." She told me.

"Okay." I said, walking to get plates, napkins, buns, and ketchup.

Once Mama was done with the cooking, we all sat down and feasted on poor Bob(s). (I don't know how many chickens were used to fill up this bag!)

After dinner, we all said good night to one another, gave good night hugs and kisses, and headed to our rooms.

After I changed into my Blaziken PJ shorts that said "Hot Stuff" on the butt, and my Torchic tank top, I laid in bed and doodled in a notepad.

I always keep one by my bed because I may get ideas or remember something important and need to jot it down.

I started scribbling on the page after my last drawing of a Glaceon playing in the snow. I was sketching Drew's and mine's names surroundeds by hearts, stars, pokeballs, lightning bolts and other random little shapes and objects.

"May and Drew" were the first thing I drew on the splice of paper.

Then I started thinking of names to call us. Well, I knew a 'shipping' was a romantic relationship between two characters on the show, Pokemon. And since I love Pokemon and the Pokemon games so much, I decided to try to make one up for Drew and I.

_'Hmm, well, it's gotta end in the word "shipping" I know. But it needs to be a word that resembles our relationship. Like something we both love or have in common. Hmm...'_  
After my little dilemma in my mind, I doodled the word "ContestShipping" under my previous sketches.

'Maybe PokemonShipping? No... it sounds like Ash+Misty's...'

'Or even ButterflyShipping? No... too sissy...  
even though we both have a pokemon that looks like a butterfly... Beautifly and Masquerain... Drew also has a Butterfree...'

'OOH! I GOT IT!'

'ContestShipping!'

'I mean, we both participate in contests, we both love contests, and we always meet at contests!'

'PERFECT! '

After I put my notepad aside, I turned in for the night.

_'It has been one heck of a day._ _All of the drama and events really tire a teenaged girl out. Welp, there's always tomorrow. I hope.'__

So, how did yall like chapter 2?

It took me a little longer than Chapter 1, but I think it was worth the wait.

I'm sorry that Drew didn't make an appearance in this chapter for all you Drew FanGirls...

But he will in Chapter 3. I promise! :) PokeContest4eva Honor! ;)

It's been pretty busy around the house bcuz my lil bro had a tonsillectomy and an adenoidectomy. I know, those r big words. But they basically mean he had his tonsils and adenoids removed.  
I know, most of you probably don't care, but this is my lil buddy here. And he's my lil squirt. ;)

I LOVE YOU THE UNIVERSE BRODY! :) 3

PLZ R&R! :)

I hope everyone has a great 2011 year!

Come back and visit me sometime on FF!

Btw, I'm also on youtube and deviantart.  
(I have NO idea how 2 get my drawings on there, but i'll try 2 figure it out. and ive made 2 vids on utube. actually 3, but it wudnt let me post it cuz it was a freakin minute and 33 seconds longer than the limit! BITE ME YOUTUBE! BITE ME! 'vv')

~PokeContest4eva~


	3. Girls Day out!

"Stalker!" Chapter 3

Ok. Here's chapter 3 of May's/my adventure to an after contest dance with you-know-who! (if you're a Contestshipper, you know who exactly whom I'm referring to!) ;) Ok, I hope you all enjoy! :)

The next morning, I laid in bed a few minutes trying to plan what my day would be like.

_'Well, I need to go shopping to find a dress for the dance with Mama and ... ANNA! Omg! I haven't told Anna about me and Drew yet! I need to call her after I get freshened up and ready to take on the day.'_

I got out of bed, stretched all my muscles out, and headed for my bathroom.

I brushed my teeth until the sparkled like diamonds.

I looked in the mirror. Those same big, bright, shining, sapphire orbs looking back at me. I smiled at myself in the mirror and searched myself over.

My hair was a mess! I held each dog ear up to examine. When I looked, there was a giant tangle in each one.

_'What a wonderful way to start my day.' _I thought sarcastically.

I grabbed my Beautifly shaped hairbrush and started, painfully ripping through my chocolate brown locks.

_'Only God knows why I have the most tangles ever when I wake up in the mornings...'_

After a few minutes of torture, I finally had my hair brushed into a decent fashion. I exited the bathroom and headed into the living room to see everyone.

"Good morning." I said, smiling as I entered the rather large room.

"Good morning, sweetie." My Mama and Daddy both said in sync, as almost rehearsed.

"Good morning, Sis." Brody said, jumping off his seat on the couch and rushing over to me.

_'Man, I wish I had half the energy he has! The only time I get that pumped is when I'm in a contest!'_

I leaned down and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. He received the hug and embraced back, leaving a sloppy smooch on my cheek, too.

When I turned around, I wiped a little of the excess slobber off my cheek. I didn't wanna hurt his feelings by him seeing me rub of some of his kiss.

I then walked over to my mother and father sitting side by side on the couch where Brody had came from. I leaned down to hug Mama and give her a light kiss. She returned the gestures, but squeezed me a little harder than usual.

I then made my way to Daddy. I leaned down and did the same thing. He also returned the actions.

I stepped away and went over to sit on the loveseat. I sat with my knees to my chin and looked at what they were watching. They were watching what they usually watch every morning, the "Discovery Investigation Channel".

They love getting the scoop on crime scenes and all that stuff. I think they should have been Crime Scene Investigators.

"Mama, can we go shopping for me a dress today? And can Anna come?" I asked, excitedly.

"Sure, and let me text Nicki to see if she can. Or if you want, you can text Anna." She replied.

"Will you text Nicki, please? I really just need to call Anna. I gotta tell her some stuff." I said smiling.

"Oh, okay." Mama said smiling.

"Well, I'm fixing to go jump in the shower, do ya'll need anything before I go and get in?" I asked.

"Nope, just you." Brody said grinning. Brody's heard us say that before to each other and I guess he finally picked in up.

"Ya'll will always have me." I said, giving them a thumbs up.

I trudged to my closet and picked out my clothes for today.

An indigo blue T-shirt with a Wartortle sitting on it's tail was on the front.

I also picked out a pair of black shorts that hit my knee caps.

I now scanned over my bandana collection for a matching color.

I found an indigo colored one just like my shirt.  
Perfect!

I grabbed my Sapphire iPod Nano and my speaker.

I gathered up everything and carried it all to the bathroom. I laid it all out on the counter.

I inserted my iPod into the speaker and found my new playlist I had just made. It had about 90 songs in it. I started the playlist; I didn't want to shuffle it because the first song is my second favorite song.

Lady Marmalade by Christina Aguilera, P!nk, Lil' Kim, and Mya.

After I had everything situated, I jumped in the shower.

About 30 minutes later, I got out and got ready.

I looked in the mirror again. My outfit looked perfect. My hair even looked half decent. I grabbed my fanny pack, which was white, and headed out my bedroom door.

I walked back into the living room, waved at everyone, and headed to the kitchen to look for some food.

I finally decided on a bowl of vanilla yogurt with granola sprinked over the top, and a glass of orange juice.

After I finished eating, I walked in the living room and told everybody I was going to go walk around outside while I called Anna.

They all okayed it, and I headed out.

As soon as I got a little distance between the house and me, I dialed up her number.

I waited on her to pick up the line. While I waited, the music she has set to play is no other than my favorite song.

Evacuate the Dancefloor by Cascada.

I really think she chose that song because she knows it's my favorite and I like to call her whenever I can. It always makes me smile. :)

As soon as the music stopped I heard her speak.

"Hola!" Anna greeted.

"Hey, Buddy!" I greeted back.

"What's up?" She questioned.

"I just wanted to call you and tell you a few things. And ask you something. Even though I already know the answer." I said, smirking.

"What's the question?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with Mama and me?" I asked.

"OF COURSE! I LOVE SHOPPING!" She practically screamed in my ear.

"Why do you think I asked you? I know you're a Shopaholic! Just kidding, just kidding!" I said, chuckling.

"It's okay. Well, first I need to ask for permission. But I'm pretty sure they'll let me go. By the way, what's the occasion for this shopping trip?" Anna asked.

"Well, that's something else I need to tell you..." I started.

"Oh no, what's wrong, May?" She asked, worriedly.

"Oh, nothing's wrong! Actually, everything seems about perfect." I said, thinking about some of the past events.

"Ooh! Tell me! Tell me! Don't keep me waiting! I wanna know!" She exclaimed, ecstatic.

"Well, you know my arrogant rival, Drew?" I asked.

"You mean the dude with green eyes, emerald hair, cute, handsome, and you have a crush on him?" She said.

"Umm... yeah. Well, now, he's taking me to the after-contest dance tomorrow... as his date..." I mumbled.

"REALLY? OMG! MAY! I'm so happy for you! Are you going to be in the contest tomorrow? Cause I am! And I'm not going to lose to you! I know we've been best friends for a long time, but I'm not going to go easy on you!" She said, pumped.

"Yes, I'm going to compete! I want you to give me everything ya got! You know that! I'm always up for a challenge! And I won't go easy on you either! Also, are you going to the dance, too?" I said.

"Well, yeah! I'm going with Ben. You know, the Pokemon Ranger?" She added.

"Oh yeah! I remember him! He's sweet. And you always stare at him whenever we see him in town or at an event." I said, smiling.

"I'm happy for you, Sis. I hope everything goes great for ya'll. So, how'd your parents respond when you told them?" I asked.

"First of all, thank you, and I'm happy for you, too. And I hope everything goes good for you and grassy-boy. Well, for my parents' responses, Mom was ecstatic, we had to talk, and Dad wanted to know everything. Pretty much the same as Mom. So, what about  
you? Did your Dad flip out? Your Mom question you out the yin-yang? Did Brody okay it, same as when you come to my house? Am I too nosey?" She asked, endlessly.

"Thank you, no you're not too nosey, you're perfect the way you are, Mama- yes, Daddy- kinda, not really, Brody- he's cool with it, and, are you okay with it?" I replied.

"What does it matter if I'm okay with it? It's your family you should be worried about!" She testified.

"Well, Anna, you're like family! I claim you as my sister! I always wanted a sister anyway. And now, I have a brother and a sister! If you're not okay with it, I guess Drew's not the guy for me. They'll be others I guess." I said, really hoping Anna would approve.

"Thank you. I think of you like my sister, too. Even though sometimes you get on my last freaking nerve!" She almost exploded.

"Hey, what are sisters for?" I said, sarcastically. "So, do you approve, Buddy?" I asked, anxiously.

"What would you do if I said no?" She asked.

"Well, I would come over to your house, tackle you then sit on you, not let you come shopping with us, and I'd give you a hug." I stated.

"A hug?" She asked, confused.

"Yep. Cause I need a hug. And best friends give some of the best hugs." I said, smiling on my end of the phone.

"Aww. Well, luckily for me, I approve. To tell you the truth, I don't think there's another guy out there for you besides Drew. I mean, you're usually peppy and happy, and he acts like a knot on a log and all arrogant and self centered. And you've heard it before. Opposites attract." Anna said, and it was from the heart.

"Thank you, Anna. You're the best." I said, so happy I could have cried.

"Also, do you approve of Ben?" She asked me.

"What if I said no?" I questioned her.

"I'd not give you a hug, and I wouldn't go shopping with you. Is that enough?"

"Plenty. You had me convinced at the 'no hug' part." I said smiling.

"Thanks, May. You're the best, too." She said, I could feel her smile through the phone line.

"So, you want me to let you go so you can ask for permission?"

"Nah. I'll ask now." She responded.

"MOM! DAD! CAN I GO WITH MAY AND CHRISTY TO GO SHOPPING?" She screamed. This was the day I went deaf.

"YOU CAN GO! ARE YOU SPENDING THE NIGHT?" I heard her mom, Nicki, ask her.

"I DON'T KNOW! HOLD ON A MINUTE!" Anna hollered back.

"Hey, May, was I going to spend the night?" She now asked in her regular, inside voice tone.

"Well, that's what I figured from the get-go. It's your choice." I said.

"MOM! I'M SPENDING THE NIGHT WITH MAY! OKAY?" Anna screamed, once again, in my right ear.

"OKAY, ANNA! GET YOUR STUFF PACKED! AND GET READY!" Her dad, Jeff, responded back.

"ALRIGHT!" Anna yelled.

"I can come." Anna said to me.

...

"May? Are you still there?" She asked me.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah. I'm here. Sorry. I couldn't hear you. Cause I am now, officially, deaf!" I said, rather loudly.

"Sorry, but I got my answer. I can go with ya. Was ya'll going to come get me, or..." She trailed off.

"We'll come get ya. Just text me when you're ready, okay?" I told her.

"You got it. I'll let you go, I gotta get all of my crap together." She said, I could hear stuff being thrown around.

_'Same ol' Anna.'_ I thought.

"Okay then. Make sure you got some moo-lah! We gotta go shopping! I gotta get a dress for the dance." I said.

"Okay. I gotta get one, too. Well, I'm going to let you go." Anna said.

"Alright, Buddy. See you later I guess, love you, and thank you." I said.

"Alright. See ya, love you, too, and you're welcome. Thank you, too." She said.

"Anytime, Sis, anytime." I said.

"Okay, bye." Anna said.

"Bye!" I exclaimed, excitedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I got back to the house, Mama was getting ready, so I went to my room.

I got out my notepad and drew Drew and me as stick people.

Drew was in green ink, and I was in blue ink.

Just for the heck of it, I drew my whole family as stick people.

Mama, Daddy, Brody, Mimmay (my grandmother), Anna, Nicki, and Jeff.

I didn't draw all of our Pokemon, because that would take FOREVER. We have a TON of Pokemon!

Now that I think about it, I have ALOT of family members! Some blood, some not.

_**"Friends are the family that we choose."**_

After about 10 more minutes of waiting on Mama, she came out of the bathroom in a Tommy Girl long sleeve T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and her hair straightened out to her shoulders.

I walked over to her and told her Anna would text when she was ready to be picked up.

About that time, my phone beeped. I checked it, and sure enough, it was Anna saying she was ready.

"You ready, Mama?" I asked her.

"Let's go!" She said happily.

"Bye Daddy! Bye Brody! Love ya'll! See ya'll later!" I yelled as I jogged out the door to the car.

"Bye Dewayne. Bye Brody. We love ya'll. See ya'll later. If ya'll need anything, call me." My Mama said.

"Ok, bye, love ya'll." Brody and Daddy both said.

"Ready Mama?" I asked as we sat down in the car.

"Let's go pick up Anna, then hit the mall." Mama said.

"Alright!" I said.

After about 5 minutes of driving, we pulled up in Anna's driveway.

I got out of the car and walked to her door. I rung the doorbell and waited.

After a few seconds, Anna opened the door.

"Hey, May! You ready to have fun?" Anna asked me.

"You bet, Buddy! You need any help with carrying your stuff?" I asked.

"No thanks, I got it. Just give me a minute." Anna said.

"Ok." I said as I waited at the door.

A minute later, Anna came out lugging her purse and her sleepover bag.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" I offered.

"Positive." She said smiling.

I walked with Anna to my Mama's car.

"Hey, Mama, can you pop the trunk?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied.

THUMP.

I lifted the trunk open and Anna threw her sleep over bag in the back.

We hopped in the back seats of the car and set off.

"Hello, Anna. How have you been?" My Mama asked.

"Great. How about you?" Anna said.

"Just fine. Ya'll ready to go shopping?" Mama asked.

"Yeah!" We both said, loudly.

On the way to the mall, we chatted about random things and various topics.

When we pulled up to the mall, we got out an headed to the dress store.

We tried on different colored ones.

In the end, I decided on a Sapphire blue dress. No frills, just a silk feel to the touch. It came down to my mid calf muscle.

Anna decided on a pink dress, identical to mine. They only differed in color.

After that, we went out to eat at the Olive Garden. It's our favorite restaurant.

After we all sat down, ate, and talked a little while, we all headed home.

When we arrived home, Anna and I headed to my room to play and talk.

We sat on my bed and planned what pokemon we were going to use in the contest the next day.

After we planned, we started conversing about the dance.

"So, May, are you going to meet Drew there, or what?" Anna asked me.

"Yeah, he asked me to meet him at precisely six o'clock. In front of the gym where the dance is being held." I said.

"Same with Ben and me. He wants me to meet him at six, too. Do you think I could ride with ya'll to the contest and then the dance?" Anna asked.

"Sure! They won't care. We can help each other get ready." I said cheerfully.

"Alright!" Anna shrieked.

"I think we need to hit the sack soon, okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, we are going to need the energy tomorrow." Anna said.

"Alright then, let's go get changed and snooze!" I said.

"You got it!" Anna agreed.

"I'll go to the other bathroom where you can change in my bathroom, okay?" I asked.

"That's fine, thanks!" Anna said.

"You're welcome. I'll see you in a minute." I said, picking up my night clothes and heading out my bedroom door.

I walked into the family bathroom and changed into my Blaziken shorts and my Torchic shirt.

As I walked through the livingroom, I gave everyone a good night hug and a kiss. Told them all good night, and walked to my room.

Anna was still in the bathroom, so I sat on my bed and got out my notepad to draw.

I started doodling the word 'ContestShipping' on my paper and drawing hearts and lightning bolts around it.

I got lost in my train of thought, and the next thing I knew, Anna was standing behind me, in her Empoleon shorts that said, "Empress" on them and her Piplup T-shirt. She was peeking over my shoulder at my paper.

"AHH!" I screamed.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I was just watching you." She said smiling.

"Oh. I was just drawing..." I said.

"Yeah, you and Drew's couple name!" She said laughing.

"Well... I like it." I said smiling.

"Let's get some rest." She said, crawling into her side of the bed.

"Okay. Good night, Anna. Love you." I said.

"Good night, May. Love you, too." She said as she put her glasses on the headboard.

I went to sleep thinking about the contest and the dance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, we all woke up and got ready to go to the contest. We all sat down and ate breakfast, then we all loaded up in the car with our pokemon in our pokeballs, and headed to the Contest Hall.

When we got there, Anna and I went to the back rooms to wait until the contest starts. Mama, Daddy, and Brody went to the stands to watch. After a few minutes, Nicki and Jeff showed up, too. We could see all of them in the audience from backstage.

Across the room where all the contestants wait for the contest to start, I saw Drew waiting to be called.

"Hey Anna, I'll be back in a minute, okay? I wanna go talk to Drew." I said smiling.

"Okay, I'll be waiting on you. By the way, I saw Ben in the audience! He came to watch me preform!" Anna said ecstatically.

"You got one in him, Anna. I really think you do." I said, happy for Anna. And for Ben, he's lucky he has Anna. She's a sweetheart.

"Thanks May. I really think so, too." She said smiling.

"Come here, Anna." I said.

"Why?" She questioned.

"I still need that hug." I said as I walked up to her.

"Fine..." She huffed as she hugged me.

"Thanks Buddy." I said.

"You know what?" Anna said as she released me.

"No, what?" I said, clueless.

"Best Friends really do give some of the best hugs." Anna said smiling.

"Told ya!" I said, walking over to Drew.

As I approached Drew, he looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey, Drew. Are you all set for the contest?" I asked.

"Yeah. And just cause I'm taking you to the dance, don't think I'll go easy on you in the contest." Drew said, flipping his hair.

"I wouldn't want you to, Drew." I said, stroking his hair in the back.

"Uhh... Good luck in the contest, M-M-May..." Drew stuttered while blushing lightly.

"Good luck to you, too, Drew. See ya later in the contest." I said waving bye to him and walking back over to Anna.

He waved a hand up to say bye. He still had the faintest trace of a blush on his cheeks.

When I got over to Anna I told her, "Drew's mine. And he knows it." I finished with it with a smirk.

_

GAH! This was like my looooongest chapter ever! Well, I hope ya'll liked it! :) It's fixing to get really interesting... ;}  
R&R PLZ! :D  
Ok,

Signing out,

~PokeContest4eva~ 


	4. Stalker! Family's Pokemon Chart

Stalker! Family's Pokemon Chart  
  
This chart is like an extra guide for you who wanted to know all the Pokemon I didn't add to my drawing in Chapter 3. Okay, here ya go! :)

**May-**Blaziken  
~Glaceon ~Beautifly ~Wartortle  
~Venusaur  
~Pichu

**Anna-** ~Empoleon  
~Cyndaquil  
~Skitty  
~Bellossom  
~Pachirisu  
~Flareon

**Drew-** ~Roserade  
~Masquerain  
~Flygon  
~Absol  
~Butterfree  
~Leafeon

**Christy-** ~Pikachu  
~Chikorita  
~Chimchar  
~Buneary  
~Squirtle  
~Espeon

**Dewayne-** ~Lucario  
~Weavile  
~Houndoom  
~Umbreon  
~Charizard  
~Raichu

**Brody-** ~Riolu  
~Eevee  
~Turtwig  
~Shinx  
~Charmander  
~Larvitar

**Mimmay-** ~Chansey  
~Plusle  
~Milotic  
~Gardevoir  
~Jolteon  
~Altaria

**Nicki-** ~Phanpy  
~Togekiss  
~Cherrim  
~Chimecho  
~Finneon  
~Chatot

**Jeff-** ~Donphan  
~Rampardos  
~Electrode  
~Gliscor  
~Persian  
~Feraligatr

_  
Well, that was the list! You'll see why May has a Pichu in the next chapter, maybe.  
I made up most of the Pokemon teams based on what I know and some of the people's things they like or hobbies.

Then again, I might have just put it because I wanted them to have that certain Pokemon. You never know with me! LOL!

Bye the way, feel free to contact me if ya need anything or wana know anything! Or even just to chat! :) Ok! BYE! C ya next chapter! :)

~PokeContest4eva~


End file.
